PONYS MISANTROPOS
by gohan252
Summary: Los ponys le gritan a Anon por ser un humano. (pequeña parodia de un solo capitulo) ADVERTENCIA: Los ponys de esta historia actúan muy diferente a los de la serie original. RATING:M por lenguaje muy inapropiado (escrita por bendy) (usuario de FimFiction)(yo solo la traduje XD)
(LEER TODO)

Hola mis queridos amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo una historia no creada por mi sino creada por bendy (usuario de fimfiction) él me ha dejado traducir su historia para que ustedes la disfruten, y lamento si hay algún error ortográfico y bueno…vamos alla.

Ponis Misántropos

.

.

.

.

Es un día soleado, y un ser humano vestido con smoking estaba sentado en una banca en medio de Ponyville. Uno de los ponis se acercó para desatar su ira y odio sobre este humano llamado Anon.

En primer lugar estaba Rarity que se acercó con una sonrisa satisfecha sobre su cara porque según ella y todos los ponis son superiores a los humanos.

\- Oh, mírese usted mal humano! Eres un pequeño bastardo pene sucio! Quieres matarme ¿no es así?¿No quieres llegar a ser un poni y vivir feliz para siempre y eliminar su naturaleza humana malvada?

\- Si, soy un ser humano malvado con un pene pequeño y yo quiero matarte porque eso es lo que todos los humanos saben hacer. Todos los seres humanos son unos hijos de puta y me encantan los ponis y quiero ser un poni- dijo con un tono monologo robótico.

\- Oh Anon! Me encanta que usted odie a su a su propia especie-dijo en la alegría con sus ojos se iluminaron en forma de corazón.

Rarity beso su mejilla y todos los ponis alrededor se animaron con alegría.

\- Uh…estaba siendo sarcástico.

Al escuchar eso Rarity rugió de rabia y le dio una bofetada en la cara.

\- Ahora te odio estúpido humano! Usted tiene que ser un misántropo y odiar a su raza si alguna vez quieres mi amor.-grito ella, apretando los dientes.

\- No quiero tu amor! Para empezar creo que eres fea.

\- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-grito ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me importa lo que usted piense ¡Lárgate!-grito anon.

Con eso Rarity se lamentó en el dolor mientras como ella se alejó a trote y los ponis le dieron unas miradas con enfado por gritarle a Rarity.

Applejack se acercó y le da una mirada desagradable

-Usted es un mono sucio! Ya que tiene un pene pequeño y por lo tanto son malos. Ya que los humanos no tienen alma y son malos para el medio ambiente y son todos unos guerreros salvajes y codiciosos, que están destruyendo el mundo y a ustedes mismos. Mientras que nosotros los ponis nunca luchamos y nunca hacemos nada malo, porque somos ponis y tenemos la magia de la amistad y magia y todo eso.

-Ya se, soy un sádico, me gusta torturar, también soy violador, pederasta y asesino de amor. Y los ponis deberían invadir la tierra para convertir a todos los humanos en ponis porque todos somos unos hijos de puta y tenemos penes pequeños.

-Oh, sugar cube, ven aquí y dame un beso-dijo en voz baja y con voz sexy.

-Uh, yo no estaba hablando en serio.

Applejack gruño con rabia- Bueno te odio ahora maldito humano! Solo me gustan los humanos que odian su raza! Y pensar que habría tenido sexo con usted si usted era sincero con el odio de su propia especie.

Anon no ha dicho nada en respuesta.

-Bien entonces me voy lejos de usted, señor orgulloso humano. A pesar de que usted no tiene alma y los ponis son muy superiores que ustedes, monos estúpidos. Los ponis tenemos la inmortalidad y usted es un humano que tiene un pene pequeño.

Suspiro anon hundiendo sus manos en su cara- Solo vete lejos poni tonto-.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Applejack y ella se alejó trotando lejos de anon.

-Hiciste llorar a Applejack! Eres un hijo de puta!-grito Rainbow dash, volando hacia su cara para mirarlo con enojo.

-Que quieres dash?

-Quiero contarte que eres un perdedor gordo lleno de grasa! Te odio humano! Nunca obtendrá correrse dentro de mí, con tu leche humana del mal. (No he cambiado nada eso es lo que dice XD)

-¿Qué te dio la idea de que quería correrme dentro de ti?

-¡¿Qué!?-Ella respondió en estado de shock , su voz sonaba herida.

Antes de que anon pudiera decir algo Rainbow dash se fue volando con lamentos de dolor.

-Oh anon, eres un desgraciado!-grito la princesa Twilight Sparkle, caminando hacia anon con una mirada enfadada en su cara.

-Sí, lo sé, soy un mal humano después de todo, no puedo dejar de ser un hijo de puta del mal, está en mi natualeza.

Twilight Sparkle jadeo con un casco sobre su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría-¿Quiere decir que finalmente ha aceptado que su raza son unos inferiores de mierda y una plaga para toda la vida y quiere llegar a ser un poni y ser mi amigo?

-Uh, no.

Twilight gritó de rabia, y le dio una bofetada en la cara con su casco ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme ilusiones, pensé que finalmente usted acepto que su raza es una mierda pero ahora solo veo que eres un mono tonto con un pene pequeño, que solo quiere matar y violar.

Anon suspiro con una mano sobre su cara-Twilight, la mayoría de los humanos no tienden a ser asesinos o violadores.

-No de nuevo! ¿Cómo puede defender su especie malvada que lo mata todo?! Eso es todo lo que saben los humanos violar y matar!¿No puedes ver lo que se necesita para convertirse en un poni y estar a la altura de una especie superior a la suya?

-Escucha, ¿me van a dejar solo o van a hablar mal de mí todo el día? No soy un maldito bastardo con ustedes ¿Por qué ustedes deben serlo con migo?

-Escucha humano, eres un hijo de puta de un mundo finito. Usted y va a morir viejo, si bien todos los ponis son buenos y agradables y viven para siempre, nosotros los ponis obtuvimos poderes mágicos para detener el sol de la destrucción y mantener nuestro planeta verde y exuberante, nosotros los ponis al contrario de los humanos nunca tuvimos guerra entre nosotros, nunca nos hicimos daño el uno al otro y ningún poni ha hecho algo malo nunca. Los ponis son la cosa más grande que jamás ha existido, todo el mundo que no sea pony es un bastardo.

-Así que ¿Quieres ser mi amigo y convertirte en un pony?-dijo en voz baja, sonriéndole a anon con gusto.

-Tal vez, si-dijo mientras rodo sus ojos pero ella no parecía darse cuenta y solo continuo sonriendo-Esos son bastantes buenos puntos.

Twilight se quedó sin aliento de la alegría.

-Por lo tanto, vas a ser mi amigo y ha aceptado que usted es un pedazo de mierda? Y yo te pueda convertir en un pony y seamos amigos para siempre!

-Hmm, ¿Quiero ser amigo de alguien que mira a todo el mundo que no son ponis como sabandijas inferiores? Ustedes dieron un mundo asombroso y nunca pueden morir por los poderes del sol, pero nunca han utilizado esos poderes impresionantes para ayudar a cualquier persona que no sea un poni. Debido a que todos son unos hijos de puta porque odian a cualquiera que no sea un poni y para ustedes ellos no merecen piedad ni compasión a menos que odien a su misma raza y quieran convertirse en un pony .

-No hay guerra, no hay dolor, la inmortalidad, la fuente sin fin de comida y bebida y sin sufrimiento. Todos los ponis son seres buenos y perfectos seres morales.

-Eso está muy bien y todo, pero aun eres una idiota elitista, condescendiente-se puso de pie para finalizar su punto-por lo tanto, no.

Con eso Anon se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

-¡Espere!-grito trotando detrás de Anon-más ponis quieren decirte que parte de una pieza de mierda que piensan que eres.

-¡Lárgate!

-Oh que hijo de puta.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera decir algo más de la nada apareció un destello de luz cegadora, seguido por la aparición de la Princesa Celestia.

Anon suspiro sabiendo que estaba a punto de escuchar otro discurso sobre lo hijo de puta que es.

-¿Qué esta pasado aquí?-dijo con voz sebera.

-Él es un ser humano, que no va a aceptar que él es un monstruo maligno y se niega a convertirse en un pony-grito Twilight

Los potros detrás de Twilight gritaron-¡sí!-demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Celestia le dio una mirada aturdida y se quedó con la boca abierta-Eso no es muy agradable Twilight ¿Cómo te sentirías si algún pony te llama monstruo maligno y te obligaran a convertirte en una humana?

-Pero él es un ser humano! Los seres humanos son todos malvados y…

-Eso es muy especista de ustedes, y en mi opinión él es un buen ser humano.

-Espera…no me vas a insultar de que tan hijo de puta soy yo?-exclamo Anon.

-No porque no me gusta ser una imbécil elitista, condescendiente con los menos afortunados, si hiciera eso entonces yo sería una idiota.

Twilight miro con enojo a celestia-¡Pero él es un humano malvado!

-Twilight solo porque seamos inmortales y tengamos, magia no significa que tengamos derecho a ser malas con los que nos tratan bien a nosotros. Somos ponis, no gilipollas.

-Pero él es un ser humano malvado y-antes de que Twilight pudiera terminar Celestia se quedó mirándola con enfado haciendo que ella se callara.

-usted va a disculparse con este pobre humano o…-Celestia paro repentinamente cuando olfateo un olor raro haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen en estado de shock.

-Hmm?- Celestia toco su barbilla, y comenzó a pensar-Hay una extraña magia en el aire por aquí, se parece al olor del sudor y la vergüenza.

El cuerno de Celestia fue rodeado por un brillo dorado y luego de unos segundos sus ojos se estrecharon de la ira.

-¡¿magia de misántropo?! Oh debería haberlo sabido-Ella grito.

Con su cuerno Celestia desato una luz cegadora, cuando la luz se desvaneció todo el mundo miraba a su alrededor por la confusión.

-Así que…que tienes que decir-Aaaa –antes de que Anon pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir twilight salto sus brazos y lloro en su pecho.

-Anon, por favor, perdóname, no era yo misma! Mi verdadero yo no es una idiota elitista, condescendiente-gimió ella entre sus lágrimas que estaban empapando su ropa.

-Claro, pareces mucho mejor ahora.

-Hurra-grito alegremente.

Anon y Twilight se miraron profundamente a los ojos el uno al otro, antes de que poco a poco sus labios se unieron para besarse apasionadamente.

-Hey ¿podemos probar eso también?-dijo una pony de color naranja.

Anon y Twilight dejaron de besarse para ver quien había dicho eso y justo en frente de ellos estaban Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash con ojos de perrito suplicando.

-Claro, yo las perdono a to…Aaaaa!-Grito Anon a medida de que cayó al suelo por los ponis que comenzaron a sofocarlo con abrazos y besos…y lamiendo su cuerpo por todas partes-Damas cálmense, hay suficientes para todas

(Repito, yo no cambie nada solo lo traduje XD)

-Ustedes vallan a hacer lo que quieran con anon, yo tengo que buscar al quien creo esa magia misántropo-Celestia comienza a alejarse-Tal vez me una a ustedes mas tarde-agrego en un tono sensual.

BOSQUE EVERFREE

En el borde del bosque Everfree, había un humano neckbeard con obesidad mórbida detrás de un árbol. Tenía una camiseta blanca con la cara con pantalones negros, sandalias de cuero y un sombrero negro en su cabeza.

-Maldita sea! Mis planes fueron frustrados otra vez-grito con rabia.

FIN

Y que les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Estuvo muy sexual?

(Historia hecha por bendy de FimFiction) (Yo solo lo traduje)

Antes de irme quería avisar de que estuve inactivo todo este tiempo porque me formatearon la pc 2 veces y en ninguna de esas 2 veces me guardaron los archivos que tenía pero buen ya pronto subiré el próximo cap de Gohan un guerrero del futuro en Equestria.


End file.
